Ice mage quest
The Ice Mage quest sees you fighting the Earth Mage for The Storm Whistle. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) rust monster *24/175 (14%) random R *24/175 (14%) xorn *6/175 (3%) random X *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Great Ring of Ice IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ............... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII .. .. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII .. IIII ..... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII .. IIIII ..... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII ............ IIIII .. IIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III .. III .. IIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II .. IIIIIIIIIIIII .... IIIPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II .. IIIIIIIIIIIII .. IIPPP....PPPII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I .... IIIIIIIIIIII .. ...IIPP........PPII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I ..... IIIIIIIIII ..... IIPPP....PPPII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II ... IIIIIIIIIIII IIIPPPPPPIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...IIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..^..IIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...IIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point at the bottom right. The High Ice Mage is at the center of the circle, along with five frosters and a chest. In addition, there are also two other peaceful frosters, two peaceful white dragons, and a peaceful baby white dragon, presumably the child of the other two. The circle is besieged by five earth elementals and four xorn; there are also six randomly-placed falling rock traps and two randomly-placed magic traps. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is a ice-plain level, with seven earth elementals and three xorn; six random objects; and seven random traps. The Cave of the Earth Mage .... .... .. ... .. . . ...................... . .. ... ........... ............ . . . ...... ......... . ......... .. .... ........ ....... ... ....... .... .. ........... ..... ..>.. ..... ...... . .......... ... ....... ... ........ . .......... . ......... . ......... . .. ......... ........... ........ .. . .......................... . .. ... .... .... . The above core of this level is surrounded by empty ground, which is where the stairs up are located. The mapped area contains ten earth elementals and four xorn, all placed at random. There are also nine random objects; four randomly-placed falling rock traps and two other randomly-placed traps in the mapped area. The entire level is no-teleport and has an undiggable floor. Lower filler level(s) These are cavernous levels, with seven earth elementals and two xorn; five random objects; five randomly-placed falling rock traps; and two other random traps. The Lair of the Earth Mage ................................... ..... . ...... ... ............. ... .. ...|---------|... .. . ..|--.........--|.. . .|-... ...-|. ..|... ..... ...|.. .|-.. ....... ..-|. .|... ..._... ...|. .|-.. ....... ..-|. ..|... ..... ...|.. .|-... ...-|. . ..|--.........--|.. . .. ...|---------|... .. ... ............. ... ..... . ..... ................................... The above core of the level is surrounded by empty ground. The Earth Mage, with the Bell of Opening and the Storm Whistle, is at the marked unaligned altar. Randomly placed on the level are eight earth elementals and five xorn; seven random objects; four falling rock traps, and two random traps. The walls of the Lair are undiggable; teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: The howling arctic wind is like a welcome home for you. Off in the distance, you can see the familiar ice crags that surround the great Ring of Ice. Suddenly, the hairs on your neck stand on end as you detect the aura of evil magic in the air. Next time: Once again, you near the great Ring of Ice. You know that the High Ice Mage will be waiting. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: Again, and you think possibly for the last time, you approach the great Ring of Ice. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Our enemies come from beneath the earth itself!" "Remember to pack a pick-axe!" "There has been little studying accomplished since the horde arrived." "The horde is mighty in numbers, but they have little courage." "The High Ice Mage has helped defend us, but our strength is fading." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Remember to pack a pick-axe!" "Since the defeat of the hoarde, all can concentrate fully on our studies!" "The frozen lake looks beautiful today" "I always knew the Earth Mage was too warm blooded to defeat us!" "I've been trying to alter cone of cold from Vanilla to Chocolate - yum!" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Ah, . You have returned at last. The world is in dire need of your help. There is a great quest you must undertake. "But first, I must see if you are ready to take on such a challenge." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: ", you are back. Are you ready now for the challenge?" This message is not currently used: "Again, you stand before me, . Surely you have prepared yourself." When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "Pah! You have betrayed the gods, . You will never attain the glory which you aspire to. Your failure to follow the true path has closed this future to you. "I will protect these people as best I can, but soon the Earth Mage will overcome me and destroy all who once called you . Now begone!" When being rejected due to lack of experience: ", I fear that you are as yet too inexperienced to face the Earth Mage. Only a Permafroster with the help of could ever hope to defeat him." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "! You have wandered from the path of the ! If you attempt to overcome the Earth Mage in this state, he will surely enslave your soul. Your only hope, and ours, lies in your purification. Go forth, and return when you feel ready." When finally assigned the quest: "The world is in great need of your assistance, . "About six months ago, I learned that a mysterious sorcerer, known as the Earth Mage, had begun to summon a large group of elementals and monsters. "The Earth Mage and his horde swept down upon the great Ring of Ice and stole the Storm Whistle. He seeks to bend it to his will. After we regrouped, I sent forth a summons for you. "If the Earth Mage can bend the Storm Whistle to his will, he will become almost indestructible. He will then be able to summon our elementals to him. You are the only hope. The gods smile upon you, and with behind you, you alone can defeat the Earth Mage. "You must go to the Earth Mage's Cave. From there, you can track down the Earth Mage, defeat him, and return the Storm Whistle to us. Only then will the world be safe." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "The Earth Mage is strong in the dark arts, but not immune to cold steel." "Remember that the Earth Mage is a great sorcerer. He has lived for a thousand years." "If you fail, , I will not be able to protect these people long." "To enter the Earth Mage's Cave, you must be very stealthy. The horde will be on guard." "Call upon in your time of need." "May protect you, and guide your steps." "If you can lay hands upon the Storm Whistle, carry it for good fortune." "I cannot stand against the Earth Mage's sorcery. But will help you." "Do not fear the Earth Mage. I know you can defeat him." "You have a great road to travel, , but only after you defeat the Earth Mage." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: The air is heavy and claustrophobic. You know that you have located the Earth Mage's Cave. When returning: Yet again you have a chance to infiltrate the Earth Mage's Cave. When first entering the goal level: The hairs on the nape of your neck lift as you sense an energy in the very air around you. You fight down a primordial panic that seeks to make you turn and run. This is surely the lair of the Earth Mage. When returning: Yet again you feel the air around you heavy with malevolent magical energy. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "So. This is what that second rate sorcerer the High Ice Mage sends to do his bidding. I have slain many before you. You shall give me little sport. "Prepare to die, Ice Mage." Upon further meetings: "I have wasted too much time on you already. Now, you shall die." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "You return yet again, Ice Mage! Are you prepared for death now?" When you have the Storm Whistle, but the Earth Mage is still alive: "I shall have the Storm Whistle back, you pitiful excuse for an Ice Mage. And your life as well." Discouragement The Earth Mage will occasionally utter maledictions: "My pets will dine on your carcass tonight!" "You are a sorry excuse for a ." "Run while you can, Ice Mage. My next spell will be your last." "I shall use your very skin to bind my next grimoire." " cannot protect you now. Here, you die." "Your nature makes you weak. You cannot defeat me." "Come, Ice Mage. I shall kill you, then unleash the horde on your people." "Once you are dead, my horde shall finish off the High Ice Mage, and your people." "Fight, Ice Mage, or are you afraid of the mighty Earth Mage?" "You have failed, Ice Mage. Now, my victory is complete." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Storm Whistle, you feel the power of it flowing through your hands. It seems to be in two or more places at once, even though you are holding it. When killing the nemesis: The Earth Mage falls to the ground, and utters a last curse at you. Then his body fades slowly, seemingly dispersing into the air around you. You slowly become aware that the overpowering aura of magic in the air has begun to fade. When returning to your quest leader: When the High Ice Mage sees the Storm Whistle, he smiles, and says: Well done, . You have saved the world from certain doom. What, now, should be done with the Storm Whistle? Our people, brave as they are, cannot hope to guard it from other sorcerers who will detect it, as surely as the Earth Mage did. Take the Storm Whistle with you, . It will guard you in your adventures, and you can best guard it. You embark on a quest far greater than you realize. Remember me, , and return when you have triumphed. I will tell you then of what you must do. You will understand when the time comes. When subsequently throwing the Storm Whistle to the High Ice Mage: The High Ice Mage handles the Storm Whistle for a moment, then looks at you. "You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to the High Ice Mage after the quest: "Tell us, , have you fared well on your great quest?" When talking to the High Ice Mage after getting the Amulet: "This is wondrous, . I feared that you could not possibly succeed in your quest, but here you are in possession of the Amulet of Yendor! "I have studied the texts of the magi constantly since you left. In the Book of Skelos, I found this: will cause a child to be sent into the world. This child is to be made strong by trial of battle and magic, for has willed it so. It is said that the child of will recover the Amulet of Yendor that was stolen from the Creator at the beginning of time. "As you now possess the amulet, , I suspect that the Book speaks of you. The child of will take the Amulet, and travel to the Astral Plane, where the Great Temple of is to be found. The Amulet will be sacrificed to , there on His altar. Then the child will stand by as champion of all Ice Mages for eternity. "This is all I know, . I hope it will help you." Category:SLASH'EM quests